strickly untitled
by infinitefocus135
Summary: Please read and comment, two failed stories is basically enough...lol...tell me what u think of the story and tell me ur ideas of a title
1. The Beginning

he sat in the principles office nervously pickping at random strings found on his bookbag,sleeve or pants. why am i here? he thought.i didnt do anything...today. He had just been in class, doin his work(for once) when the loudspeaker crackled to life.

"Mitoku" please report to the principles office"

Everytime the loudspeaker crackled to life and said those words, sumthing happend...sumthin wierd.a prickling feeling just beneath his heart, embedded in his soul...and so there he sat, nervously picking at random objects, when the door to the principles office opened and out stepped four oddly dressed people.

The air was gone from his lungs as mitoku stared.nothing mattered but these four people. it was as if time, destiny and fate had intermingled in this very spot,as if he were meant to be there and for once in his life was in the right place at the right time.all of this caused him to draw a very quick breath.

The first persn was a tall male, with wild black hair, tied in the back to make a short ponytail. at first his eye's seemed to be two deep pools of black, but upon further inspection they turned to be...Purple. He smiled down at mitoku as he passed, and something struck .why does he look familiar?

The second person was shorter, a female from the obvious chest and round butt. she had long black hair, tied in a long ponytail. her skin was a soft milky pale, her eyes, which were black, held something deep in them. it was if her whole being, though beautiful, held a deep, heart aching sadness. as if all the strength in the world rested on her, only to hide this deep sadness.

The third was also a female. she as well had black hair, though shorter than the first's. something was strapped to her back. it was a long wooden cylinder and with each step, something inside clicked and clacked. she looked down at him and smiled a friendly heart-warming smile. "hello" she said softly. he smiled back at her, returning the gesture by waving.

The last person was one of enourmous stature. he seemed to emanate strength, spirit, and deep devotion. mitoku got the sense that he was walking on eggshells...but at the same time he wanted to step on his toes, to start something with this mysterious stranger. he stared with intensity as he passed, and the stranger did the same. his hair was long, black and fell around his face as he stared back. his eyes are yellow! he thought ."feh" was the only sound the stranger made.

mitoku continued to stare as they rounded the corner and dissappeard.

"mito" something whispered in his ear. he turned but nothing was there. as if breaking a trance, everybody started to move again. he walked into the priciples office and closed the door behind him.

later that day he was on his lunch break, sitting with his friends, talking; trying to be heard over the loudness of the whole lunch room."so what did the principle want?" asked his friend asame.

"i walked in and she looked at me like i was crazy and said that she didnt call me."

she made a face and bit into her pizza."that trick is dumb because the whole damn school heard that"

"i kno, but when i walked in she said that she didnt call me...then she started on this whole rant, sayin that i need to come to school more and that my grades arent that good...u kno the usual teacher crap that comes with the usual office visit". he took a sip of his soda and decided against telling her about the four mysterious people who seemed oddly familiar. the experience in itself was enough to make him think he was crazy without his friends help.

he continued to sip his soda, gazing thoughtfully at the wall, unaware that the lunch period was over and kids were starting to leave, dumping thier garbage in the trash as they left."hey...its time to go" called asame as she headed for the door.

mitoku got up, sighed and left, leaving behind a daydream that would never come true.

That night, was the night of the new moon.

"mito get up.its time to go to school".his mom called from the other room. he groaned and stretched, wishing he could stay in his warm bed for a couple more hours.he hated the feeling of getting up in the morning, especially when it was just to go school.

he got up and dressed like any other normal day. his thoughts began to trail towards the four mysterious strangers that he had seen. lately thuogh he had been hoping, wishing that there would be a freak accident that would stop him from going to school; just so he could crawl back into bed and sleep.

as he got dressed , he thought he saw something out his window. a second glance proved that nothing was there, like always. everday mitoku got up wishing that something, for sake of a better term,magical would happen. he always dreamed that maybe, just maybe he would run into something, anything that would tear him from his everyday boring reality.

he boarded the bus headed for his school, found a seat, and began to daydream. he didnt notice the strange, thick fog that had settled during the night. as the bus rounded a foggy corner something jumped in its way. the driver cursed and swerved , trying to avoid the mysterious figure.but the bus driver swerved too hard , and the bus began to accelerate towards a steep embankment that led toward the river.

the bus hit the water hard, sending up a spray of water and causing some minor injuries."is everyone okay?" called the bus driver from his seat. he unbuckled his seatbelt and got up to check the passengers.

Mitoku shakily got up and checked himself. he breathed a sigh of relief when he found that nothing was broken.he proceeded to evacuate the bus along with the other passengers.

the first step off the bus, he landed in the water, ruining his new sneakers."shit, like my day wasnt already bad enough already" he muttered darkly. thats was the only step he took off the bus, because as he was examining the downed bus, something grabbed him and jumped off into the brush.


	2. Getting To Know The Gang

as mitoku drifted in and out of conciousness, he thought he heard voices, again familiar and yet distant.

"put him down softly...watch him" said a female voice."im being as careful as i can" a male voice snapped back."why the hell do we have to take him anyways?". mitoku felt himself being settled on the ground. "it matters not why we have to save him...all that matters is getting him away from naraku. all we kno for now is that naraku is looking for him. for what reason we dont know, but maybe when he wakes up he'll be ready to answer questions". explained another male voice. after that mitoku blacked out.

when he woke up, he realized that he wasnt in the same clothes that he had changed int this morning.propping himself on his elbows, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. he noticed he wasnt on his island anymore.his island had a certain feel to it. this place was different. it had a different feel to it...a different aura. this place felt warm, comfertable, but at the same time dangerous.

he looked around the clearing he was unexplainably laying in. A dead fire smoldered in the middle, gray smoke twisting into the sky. on a tree farthest from him, he noticed that there, resting on the trunk, was a large yellow backpack...

mitoku's breath caught in his throat. (what!) he thought.(no, it couldnt be)..he glanced back to the yellow backpack(can it?)

"Oh!...your awake" stated the answer to his question. A female with mid-length black hair came into view, clmbing over a bush.

(shes beautiful) he thought.(even more so in real life). he had to remember that when he got back he had to congradulate the artist that drew her for drawing her just like the real thing. but the real thing was more stunning then the drawing. he'd always wanted to see them in real life. always expected them to just pop up and whisk him away to thier world...never really occured to him that it would actually happen.

kagome walked briskly towards mitoku with a warm, pleasant smile

"you're not supposed to be real". the words flew out his mouth before he had time to actually think about it. that happened alot which would get him in trouble back home.

"excuse me!?" she said, obviously insulted.

"you're supposed to be a cartoon; a character from a t.v show" he studied her, confused and thinking at the same time he should cut down on the cartoons when he gets back home.

"well if i do say so myself, im as real as you and the trees, the grass, and the ground around you". she studied him carefully and a look on her face told him that she thought he was crazy.

"my names..."

"kagome" he finished. "you and 3 othrs travel around, searching for the shikon jewel, which by the way you (he pointed at kagome) kagome, shattered. the 3 others are a monk called miroku, with a wind tunnel in his right hand; a demon slayer named sango, and the half-demon, your true love, inuyasha". Her jaw dropped and she fell to the floor.

Mitoku continued to retell thier story to kagome, her mouth agape, eyes wide. As he finished the story, the others apperead, the two males coming from a different direction than the last female.

"so your finally awake" said sango."its nice to see young among the living". miroku and sango sat down against opposite trees. inuyasha stood glaring at mitoku. mitoku got the feeling he should throw a steak at him and hell be fine. he smiled at both sango and miroku, and was taken aback by miroku's handsome features. he began to study the beads and cloth that covered mirokus hand."wait!"he grabbed mirokus hand and began to furiously study the cloth and beads. he stopped and realized that he was acting crazy and slowly let mirokus hand go, stroking the inside softly so no one saw.

mitoku glanced around and spotted sango. he smiled at her and she returned the smile. slowly his eyes drifted down, examing her body slowly.(now i know why miroku cant keep his hands off her). he must have had a look on his face, because sango twitched ever so slightly and narrowed her eyes at him. "looks like weve got another lecher on our hands". she motioned with her chin towards mitoku and kagome swiveled her head towards him as well. "no no no...you've got it all wrong. dont worry, really". (if only they knew) he thought to himself. he giggled lightly and smiled, turning towards inuyasha.

"so...who the hell are you and why the fuck do u kno our life story!?" growled inuyasha.

"inuyasha, language!" gasped kagome, startled by his choice words.

"i dont care. i want to kno why does he know so much about us...and im gonna find out, painfull or not". he cracked his knuckles and glowered darkly at mitoku.

"touch me and prepare for a fight half-demon bastard!" mitoku snapped back

"youve just sealed ur fight idiot" he began to rush towards mitku before...

"INUYASHA SIT!"

in a flash of purple inuyasha was introduced to dirt personally. "what the hell kagome." inuyasha struggled with the words, seeing as how he had a mouth full of dirt. "he could be one of narakus spys or somethin"


End file.
